ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Haste
Increase is approximately 15% so is it 15% more attack in given period of time? or is it haste +15%? ---- It would say that it Increases target's attack speed by 15%. Which means you swing 15% faster, based on your weapon's delay. --Chrisjander 09:02, 2 July 2006 (PDT) ---- Could someone compile a list of gear that increases haste on this page? Or is there one and I can't find it =P --Eddie 19:00, 31 July 2006 (EDT) ---- There is not one yet, but if there is, it will be on Haste (Status Effect), rather than the page specifically for the spell. --Chrisjander 23:45, 31 July 2006 (EDT) ---- Spell duration changes with level, like sneak and invisible etc. If you cast haste on a level 1 it wears off right away. --Drow 15:57, 6 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Max spell duration for Haste is 3 minutes. I use a 184 second timer (casting time + 3 minutes), and the timer always goes off before the Haste. Also, as Drow said, the level affects duration, but after 40~48 and certain enhancing skill, it's capped. I believe the duration for level when under 40 is simply duration based on enhancing magic skill * target's level / 40, but I'll need to do some testing for this. --Dragonspight 06:04, 2 November 2006 (EST) ---- After some testing(which will be ongoing as I can find people with jobs between 2-39) it has shown that the duration for haste on jobs below lvl 40 is: Your Level * 4.5secs or (your lvl * 180) / 40 as described by ThePsychoticOneTheProhpet in a alla thread. Tsuzee 21:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Can someone indepentend check an issue? Looks that on my thf Haste sometimes mix up my SATA+Viperbite macro. It doesn't happen always, but in around 20%+ SATA went right away, but WS wont come. Other people with the same/similar experiences? --Cemalidor 15:04, 30.January.2007 (GMT+1) 12.5%? I recall reading somewhere that the Haste spell confers a 12.5% effect on attack speed, and others looking at it and saying "about 15%." Has anyone else seen this, or am I nuts? --Volkai 04:12, 24 October 2007 (UTC) I did a test of this today with Utsusemi: Ni in aht urghan with a rdm and a brd. this is kinda useless knowledge but. as my 75 ninja with no gear, haste from rdm brought Utsusemi: Ni recast down to 37 seconds which is 18%(17.778) haste. With march, march from bard it goes from 45 to 34 which is 24%(24.445) haste. With haste and march, march it went down from 45 to 28 seconds which is 38%(37.778) haste. With W. turban, Dusk gloves, swift belt and fuma sune-ate it brought it down to 21 seconds which is 53%(53.333) haste. We also tried with soul voice march march haste and it was still 21 seconds. So the haste cap is 53%(53.333) not 50,(or it is 50% rounded up) ok 53%, and sorry just getting back to you now. Those figures are, 21(current recast time)/45(original recast time)=.5333 or otherwise know as 53% Mobiusone Hades 08:31, 12 May 2008 (UTC) That's pretty extensive testing. I can see where your cap might exceed 50%. One thing you guys may not be considering is the caps from Haste spells, Haste gear, and Haste food, all being in their own section with their own cap (which is apparently stackable). This means to say that, RDM Haste of 18% and BRD Haste of 24% clearly does not equal the 38% Haste cap, once these two Hastes are stacked. I'm also willing to bet that Soul Voice would not increase this cap. However, it can be (apparently) stacked with Haste effect from gear, to break the level 38% cap. One has to wonder if there are any other forms of Haste, perhaps from a food effect or a special ability like Spirit Surge that may also increase this cap past the 53% our ninja has already tested. --Overgryph 12:47, 25 April 2009 (UTC) All spells as far as i know have a max of 50% for recast. Not sure how you got to 53% though. But i'm pretty sure that if you tested it with something else that wasn;t cap'd at 50% you'd see a differance--Azaron 11:16, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ---- More testing Margin of error is .5 secs** (Slow testing) I did some testing as 75brd/37nin. *No gear recast was 45 secs. *Heca harness which has 13% slow recast was 51 secs. (13% is 5.85). *With Heca set equiped for 22% slow recast was 55 secs (9.9 secs). So it looks like 10% - 12.2% are the magic numbers for 5 secs while for 10 secs it is 21.2 - 23.3% assumeing they round it. Using that for a base i then proceded to use haste spell and gear. (Haste testing) 75BRD/37NIN *10% haste gear equaled a 40 sec recast (reduced by 4.5 secs) *So we can assume that SE does round down for .1-.4 and rounds up .5-.9 *Using double march no gear recast was 37 secs (around 18% haste) *With double march and haste gear Ni recast was 32 secs (12.6 for 28% haste) 75WHM /37NIN *With 5% turban recast was 42 secs (math fails here cause 5% is only 2.2 secs) *With haste spell recast was 38 secs. (14.5% - 16.6% is the only range that would give the same results) Safe to assume 15% is the norm for haste spell. *Haste spell with turban recast was 36 secs.(Math works correctly here 9 sec reduction) Just some random info... Using Louq earring and R.Pumps. Only took 1 sec off recast. --Azaron 13:52, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Decreases its own recast time Try it. Recast is 20 seconds on someone else and 17 seconds on self without haste already active. This was running through my head all day --Ranzear 00:42, 19 June 2009 (UTC)